


can't you see that, boy

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [8]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: There’s a pretty girl under Jiwon’s arm. Junhwe is trying not to roll his eyes as he glares at them from across the club.Sitting at the table next to Junhwe is Jinhwan, who’s looking at him with a frown. “You either need to do something about it or chill out.”





	can't you see that, boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stan/gifts).



> first of all big thank u to [ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daengbit) and [molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm) for betaing, love u both.
> 
> heres a lil drabble in honor of junbob's one shared brain cell. i also kind of (really) changed the original prompt

There’s a pretty girl under Jiwon’s arm. Junhwe is trying not to roll his eyes as he glares at them from across the club.

Sitting at the table next to Junhwe is Jinhwan, who’s looking at him with a frown. “You either need to do something about it or chill out.”

Junhwe almost doesn’t notice he’s being spoken to. “Huh? What? What are you talking about?”

It’s Jinhwan’s turn to roll his eyes. “That mess over there.” He nods towards Jiwon. “It’s driving you crazy and you’re driving me crazy by proxy.”

Junhwe looks almost ready to argue he’s not that bothered, but he’s always been a bad liar and the cocktails running through his system make it harder to even try.

“He can do whatever he wants.”

“Doesn’t mean you want him to,” Jinhwan argues. “I’m just saying, if you want him–” Junhwe cringes at the words, “Do something about it. He’s with a girl now, so you should wait–” But Junhwe is already up and walking towards Jiwon, and Jinhwan tries to stop him for half a second before deciding he’s just too old for this. “Or go now and fuck it up, I guess,” he whispers to himself.

Junhwe’s brain is trying to come up with a good excuse for an interruption, but he doesn't have enough time nor working neurons and he's already standing behind them.

“Jiwon.” His voice is an octave lower, tone ridiculously serious.

Jiwon turns to him, the girl he's with still giggling from his previous shitty joke, Junhwe's sure.

“June?” He asks. He almost sounds worried, and Junhwe feels a pang of guilt; feels vulnerable and pathetic next to Jiwon who is always so confident and charming. He feels small and unworthy of him but he turns it into rage instead– jealousy and groundless possessiveness.

“I need to talk to you, now.” Junhwe makes sure he comes across as serious as possible– Jinhwan is hurt, YG had a heart attack; whatever it takes to get his undivided attention, to drop the fucking girl.

“Would you give us a second, love?” Jiwon asks her, but she's too drunk and starstruck to question it.

They walk away from the crowd to find some quiet. That's when Junhwe realizes he's totally screwed and has nothing to tell Jiwon; nothing he's willing to, at least.

“What's going on? What happened?” Jiwon asks urgently.

Junhwe stares at him in silence for a second too long. “Uh.”

Jiwon does a double take, trying to figure out what exactly is happening. “Junhwe? What is it?”

“I–”

Jiwon is frowning now, cleary on his way to getting pissed. If Junhwe doesn’t act fast he’ll lose Jiwon, maybe for good. (This isn’t true, but Junhwe’s drunk and feeling more dramatic than usual.)

“Jun, if you don’t have anything to say–”

“No,” Junhwe says, heart clenching at the nickname. “I do. I–” Junhwe pauses for a second, breathes deep and asks, “What were you gonna do with that girl?” And it’s the wrong question, he knows. It’s none of his business, he has no right to ask, Jiwon has no reason to answer and Junhwe’s setting himself up for disappointment because he _knows_ that already.

At least, it makes Jiwon go from close-to-pissed-off to I’m-confused-and-taken-off-guard. “Uh.” And there’s a hint of shyness on his voice, not enough to color his cheeks but definitely enough for Junhwe to notice. “I– Well, you know. Take her home, probably. If she wants to. I mean– You already know this. Why are you asking?” Jiwon’s tone is turning accusatory now. “Why do you care? What’s it to you?”

Junhwe gets defensive the second Jiwon starts asking questions back. “I’m– Nothing, just– I–”

“Dude, if you’ve got nothing to say, I was kind of busy. I’m going back.”

“Wait.” Junhwe grabs him by the sleeve of his shirt, just as Jiwon is turning around. “I have something to say.” Jiwon crosses his arms, waiting for him to continue. “I–” Junhwe sighs, and the next words are so rushed and low they’re almost inaudible. “ _Don’twantyouto_.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to.”

“What?” Jiwon asks again. “It’s this about rumors getting out or something? Are you worried about publicity? Because there’s no n–”

“No!” Junhwe raises his voice, exasperated. “That’s not it. I don’t– I don’t want you to sleep with her.” The words burn his tongue as he says them, “Or anybody else.”

Jiwon is definitely taken aback and Junhwe braces himself for rejection, for the disgust and the rage.

Except Jiwon is an oblivious fuck and instead, he asks, “What? What are you talking about?”

Junhwe has to stare at him in silence for a few moments, just to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself further before Jiwon catches up to the obvious.

But apparently he'll need to spell it out.

“Oh God, you're slow as fuck, dude.” Kind of ironic, considering how fast he is with those other girls when he wants to get laid. “I like you.”

Jiwon stays quiet, head tilting slightly to the side.

So Junhwe continues, “I like you. Like, girl likes boy, boy likes girl kind of like. Like, a crush? I have a crush on you? I like you?” Somehow Junhwe's statements turned into questions, both from shyness, embarrassment, and insecurity, as well as trying to get Jiwon to understand.

Jiwon is left staring, shocked and open-mouthed. “What did you just say?”

“That I like you, you absolute fuck!” And maybe Junhwe's voice rises a bit too much for a public place, but damn it, he needs Jiwon to get it already.

“You like me? Like, _like-like_ like me? Like–” And something must click, finally, in his mind, because the next thing that shows in his face is pure surprise. “Oh, shit.”

Junhwe has the sudden need to run away and move to another country. “I– Whatever. That's out there now. You can forget about it, I shouldn't have said anything.”

Junhwe begins to back away, shame settling deep in his bones. At least the regret hasn't caught up with the situation yet.

That is until Jiwon is grabbing Junhwe's arm and pulling him close again. “Jun– I–” Jiwon grins big, shiny, electrifying, and Junhwe thinks for a second he might be laughing at his confession. “I like you, too.”

“Wh– Don't fuck with me.”

“I'm not,” Jiwon clarifies quickly, “I'm really not.”

“But all the girls–” Junhwe tries to make sense of everything.

“Hey,” Jiwon frowns, still grinning. “I have _needs_ , you know. But it– They don't mean anything. Just sex. But I like _you_.”

They're standing so close now Junhwe can feel Jiwon's breathing against his lips. Fuck. What the fuck.

“You do?”

“I do. A lot. Fuck, now it makes sense why you've been acting so weird lately.”

“I haven't–”

Jiwon giggles, giddy and cute and beautiful and Junhwe is currently having the best dream ever and he never wants to wake up.

“You have, though. I just... Didn't know how to ask you what was wrong.”

Junhwe is transfixed on Jiwon's lips, pink and tempting. They're in the middle of a very serious conversation but he can't help it.

“Stop staring,” Jiwon says, faking annoyance.

Junhwe doesn't catch the mockery, though, and is quick to raise his eyes. “Sorry–”

“I'm kidding,” Jiwon stops him. “You can stare if you want to. But I'd rather you just kiss me already.”

Junhwe's heart skips a beat and, without delay, he kisses Jiwon flush on the lips, wrapping his hands behind his neck.

Jiwon kisses back.


End file.
